1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and method of organizing a menu screen therein. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for performing a function related to organization of a menu screen including a plurality of menu items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. The mobile terminals can be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals again according to possibility of user's direct portability.
As functions of the terminal are diversified, the terminal is implemented as a multimedia player provided with composite functions such as photographing of photos or moving pictures, playback of music or moving picture files, game play, broadcast reception and the like for example.
To support and increase of the terminal functions, it may be able to consider the improvement of structural part and/or software part of the terminal.
Generally, in displaying a menu screen, a mobile terminal according to a related art is able to display a menu item list of a text type or an icon type. Moreover, when a prescribed menu item is shifted to a second position from a first position, the mobile terminal shifts a different menu item displayed at the second position to another line due to the shifted prescribed menu item without changing a size of the menu item.
However, according to the related art, a position of a previously arranged menu item is unintentionally changed due to the menu item shift.
Moreover, in case that the number of menu items on a specific line is incremented or decremented due to the menu item shift, it is unable to adjust a size of the menu item despite that a display area of the menu item is increased or decreased.